Escape (2)
Do not edit, unless there are spelling or grammar errors. spoiler: Credits: Glorybringer the Rainwing, Creator Perfect the Rainwing, Co-author and Supporter's Book PeriltheChamp, Editor Foxlover16, Editor and Supporter PROLOUGE 3'' years before the dragonets escaped… “Slow down!” Typhoon yelled ahead. They paid no attention to him. He was to useless to them. He had a much worse reputation than the rest of them, making him less confident, so he was always in the rear in battle formation. The SeaWing patrol was flying into SkyWing territory now, and Typhoon didn’t necessarily want to be left behind for the SkyWings to come and get him. Which didn’t matter to them, so if they ended up in a battle, Typhoon seemed to be the best candidate to get clubbed on the head. And end up in the SkyWing prison. Of course, the other SeaWings didn’t really notice him in formation, or ''anything for that matter, they just paid attention to themselves. So by the time he noticed a SkyWing patrol headed towards us, he wasn’t really excited for that. “Guys! A patrol of SkyWings are right on our tails!” Typhoon tried to yell pathetically. But it was too late. All at once, a SkyWing scorched his tail with its fire-breath. He shrieked with the sudden and immediate pain. Then, he was whacked in the head and painfully hit the ground, unconscious. '' '' CHAPTER 1| Typhoon awoke to find himself being flown over to a small, extremely steep precipice by two SkyWing guards. His wings were bounded together by strange metal bands, to the point where he could barely unfurl them. He was placed on the ledge and his bands were connected to 4 sides, each of which there was another dragon and a small ledge. Three moons, so this is what it looks like'', he thought. He'' had only heard legends about the Sky Kingdom’s prison, and how terrifying it was. He had honestly expected worse. But the arena… that was the terrifying part. On the first talon, the arena wasn’t really all that bad. But then on the second talon, you had to put into thought that Queen Scarlet’s arena champion, whom could burn through flesh with her talons, was the horrible part. Most prisoners had no choice but to fight in the arena, and if they won 5 times, they would be offered freedom. After ''they kill the champion. The champion was all the talk from the SeaWing spies. “She burnt ''right through his wing!” he remembered one of the spies screaming after she’d seen a battle. Typhoon shuddered at the thought. Typhoon began to take in his surroundings. On all sides of him were towers of rock, like where he was. On two sides were IceWings, one was calm and the other had a huge gash over her snout up to his eye. On another side was a female SandWing, who seemed very depressed. On the last side there was a male SeaWing whom he didn’t recognize. The SeaWing was a dark, yet vibrant shade of green, and looking at him. Then he smiled, and Typhoon smiled back, though he didn’t know why. For the rest of the day, Typhoon sat there, communicating with the words he knew in Aquatic with the other SeaWing, or doing nothing. Once, though, he saw a battle in the arena. It was a SeaWing, who Typhoon knew as Squalo, against a Sandwing. The arena announcer, Vermilion, a red and yellow SkyWing, was there. There was an uproarious crowd full of SkyWings, a few MudWings, and even fewer SandWings. The fight was intense, but in the end, sadly, the SandWing won, after stabbing Squalo through the skull. Typhoon was horrified. The image resided in his head for the rest of the day, and through the night. At least it wasn’t the champion'', he thought thankfully.'' The night was cold. Typhoon had to huddle up with his wings over his body, yet still it was extremely cold. His tail was also still hurt from the burns, so it took a long time to go to sleep. The next day, it was time. Typhoon was sent to the arena. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead.” he heard someone call in a gruff voice. “Can’t wait all day.” Typhoon swung his head around to see a SkyWing hovering just above him. “Oh, yeh up.” He said. “Come en, Falcon.” “Coming!” said a much younger and erratic SkyWing. “Ungh.” moaned Typhoon, still half asleep. He was warmer in the rising sun, and he didn’t want to get up. Falcon landed on the platform. “Get uuuppppp.” She said, nudging him lightly with pity creasing on her face Fine. He would get up. Typhoon groaned and slowly arose. The unnamed SkyWing undid the metal bands connecting him to the other dragons. Is he freeing me? “Come ere.” Said the SkyWing. He lifted his underbelly, and Falcon lifted the other side. He noticed the other SeaWing saying good luck in Aquatic, he wondered why. He was carried over to an entrance in the arena. Oh, he thought. Now I understand. He was put into a smaller cage, and his claws were weighted now with shackles. Falcon gave him a sad look. He liked her. “Sorry, SeaWing,” she said in a small voice “But Queen Scarlet is in need of entertainment.” She walked away in silence. Typhoon sat there for a seeming eternity. It felt like eons before the SkyWings came back for him. Falcon still had a sad face, but the other SkyWing was merciless, it seemed. “We don’t have to again, do we, Hurricane?” Falcon said with a sniff. “We alweys heve and weh alweys will, until Scerlet… perises.” Now Falcon was even sadder, and looked horrified now. Hurricane undid Typhoon’s shackles, and stepped back into the building. So did Falcon. Hurricane closed a gate, and Typhoon was sure that was the end of him. He walked out into the arena, where there was a clamor of SkyWings and MudWings and SandWings. Then, the announcer spoke. “Welcome everybody to today’s battle! Today we have the hated upon and bad-reputational, Typhoon the SeaWing.” Everyone started to boo. Three moons, they are rude. Wait, how did they know that I have a bad reputation? “And, we have the battle-worn IceWing who has slipped through our grasp 1 too many times- give it up for the battle commander Sabertooth! The crowd roared. Great, looks like I’m unpopular here, thought Typhoon sadly and with a sigh. He noticed that Sabertooth was the one next to him on the platforms, the one with the gash on her snout. Vermilion began to count. “Claws up, Teeth ready! Fight in 5…4…3…” But Sabertooth was already rushing at Typhoon, with an evil glint in her eyes. “You’re dead!” She screamed as she leaped to swipe his face. Typhoon attempted to roll away, but she caught him in her grip. She shrieked an evil laugh and she cut his throat. Typhoon screamed in pain and thrashed out of the situation. He quickly got up and attempted to swipe her face, but she dodged and breathed her frostbreath at him. Typhoon quickly rolled under the range of her frostbreath and swiped at her face. This time, he hit right where the gash was, and she backed up with a shriek of pain. Maybe I’m not so useless after all, thought the SeaWing. He backed away, and he quickly flashed all of his stripes at once. Sabertooth gasped and backed away, while Typhoon took the opportunity to quickly retaliate and slice her throat. He jumped at the IceWing with a sudden and random bout of fury ran over him. He cried and struck Sabertooth with ferocity he’d never seen before. He rapidly swiped at her throat. Sabertooth recovered quickly, and got to her feet and thrashed her tail towards him, cutting his face Typhoon jumped in a rage, and tackled Sabertooth. Then, he slit her throat and her chest and backed away. The rest of the time Sabertooth was thrashing and screaming in pain, and soon enough, the screaming stopped, but not by the time Typhoon realized what he had just done. “Surprised as I am, and as you all are, this supposedly weak SeaWing just killed an IceWing battle commander! Give it up for Typhoon the SeaWing!” Yelled the Arena Announcer. Everyone cheered. That ''he liked, but still, he was quite damaged too, mentally and physically. He had been cut in the throat, bleeding heavily. And he had a cut through the middle of his face. Queen Scarlet finally spoke up. “Thrilling! Absolutely thrilling! Well, SeaWing, we will see you again soon for yet another blazing performance! Typhoon was happy to get commended, but he was still reeling from the fact he understood- He just killed a dragon. 'CHAPTER 2|' Typhoon was mentally scarred from that first battle. Although he soon slightly recovered, never did he fully recover. He didn’t want to kill the IceWing, but he was in a surprisingly strong stage of fury. He still didn’t know what hit him, or what was to hit him. For the next few days, Typhoon healed. Falcon seldom came to see him, and when she did, they talked for a while. One particular night, when all the other dragons were asleep, Falcon came to meet Typhoon. “You’re fighting again tomorrow.” She said. Typhoon sighed. He was expecting that, but still was broken that he’d have to fight again. “I can free you. I can help you out. I can get the…” “No.” Typhoon interrupted her. “You can’t, you’ll be executed in trial.” She sighed. She knew that very well, Typhoon knew, and she was already in trouble for meeting him, but she seemed to want to free Typhoon. “Well, you’re right. I’m just going to have to carry you down to the arena until…” she paused. “I know.” Typhoon said. They looked up, eyes meeting. “Look, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Said Falcon with a sad sniffle. “Yeah.” said Typhoon as she flew away. The next day Falcon and Hurricane came back, and awoke him and lifted him up. But the entire time, Falcon looked about ready to breathe all the fire out of her. She looked extremely saddened and horrified. After Typhoon had been shackled up again, and Falcon stayed and talked for a while. “You’ll win this fight too, right?” she asked, a hint of sadness in her voice. “No, not at all.” He said, surprised to have a smile creeping up his face. “Oh, come on. For all the moons, be serious!” She said. Yep, Typhoon definitely liked her. “Oh, do you know who I’m up against?” Asked Typhoon, just remembering to ask that question. “Yes, a SandWing named Cobra. The one who killed Squalo? The strategic mastermind who most definitely is a mini Blister? That’s her.” I barked a laugh. “Great, me vs a mini Blister. Let’s see who wins, and maybe if I escape, I’ll be able to overthrow Blister.” Typhoon and Falcon joked around for another minute or so, but Falcon was forced to leave by Hurricane, whom he found out was her father. Finally, much later, Falcon came back with Hurricane to unbind Typhoon. Falcon still looked sad, and when she was done undoing Typhoon’s shackles, she flew off, sobbing. ''Poor little dragon, Thought Typhoon. He was ready to fight, but at the same time, Cobra was a formidable opponent. He had watched the battle between Squalo and Cobra- and Cobra won. But that was bad because Squalo had been his battle commander at the time and… Oh, realized Typhoon. I just killed one. Vermilion was ready. “Today, we have two folks with a name inscribed in the arena. Welcome the weakling, Typhoon!” People cheered. Yaaaay. I’m famous, but in a bad way. “And on the opposite side of the moon, we have the strategic mastermind, Cobra!” More people cheered. “Claws up, Teeth ready. You two will fight to the death in 5…4…3…2...1… BEGIN!” he roared. Cobra stood there, her body and eyes frozen like ice. How amazingly strategic, He thought with mockery. Typhoon rushed Cobra in a rage again, but when he did, Cobra began to smirk as he rushed towards her. When he got there he struck out with his claw, yet missed Cobra. He faltered for an instant, which Cobra took as an opportunity to swipe at the back of his head. Typhoon cried in pain, yet rushed again and again, with the same output each time. By the time he had rushed for the third time, he was heavily weakened. So I guess she is a very strategic player'', Typhoon'' thought. He had to get his head in the game or he would most defiently die. You’re not the only one who can play this game, SandWing'','' Typhoon thought with a smirk, and he stood just as still as Cobra, staring at her. The two fighters stood there for a long ''time, maybe fifteen minutes. The crowd began to boo, and by minute fifteen, Queen Scarlet was driven nearly mad. “Ok. If you two don’t do ''something soon, I’m sending in the champion to kill you.” That ''scared the life out of Typhoon. If he had to do that, he wouldn’t live long. While Typhoon was distracted on the thought, Cobra rushed him, and attempted to stab him. She failed, and Typhoon dodged the attack, quickly attacking Cobra’s throat. Typhoon was able to slice a thin cut across the SandWing’s throat, and she roared in pain. She seemed more liable to rush now, and she did, failing each time. Finally, Typhoon cut Cobra’s throat open, and she screamed with pain, a thin fountain of blood spurting out. Typhoon rushed her, and punctured her heart, killing the SandWing. “Wow.” Vermilion remarked. “The losing SeaWing made a surprising comeback against the strategic Cobra. Give it up for him!” The crowd roared, but what struck his fancy the most was seeing Falcon, sitting on his tower, smiling her oversized smile. Falcon met Typhoon later that day after he was healed a little. “Hi.” She uttered in a soft voice. “Hi.” Typhoon said back. “Nice fight today. I thought you were going to die like Squalo until you put that sly beast into her misery.” Typhoon barked a delighted laugh. “Me too.” “You need to stop scaring me and then making a dramatic comeback.” Falcon said. “Eh, I like the horrified look on your face.” Typhoon joked. “Hey, I do ''not make a horrified look,” Falcon protested. “Do I?” “Ha, no, but you always look sad when I go.” Typhoon said. “Well, getting to the point, we need to get you out of here.” Falcon whispered. Typhoon’s eyes widened. “But not with brute force,” Falcon said. “We need a good plan to escape unseen.” “How will we do that?” asked Typhoon. “Look, you’re fighting again, and soon. I don’t want you to die, so please listen and make a good plan. I’m not a very good plan-maker.” Falcon pointed out. Typhoon thought for a moment. “Look, come back tomorrow, I’ll stay up all night thinking. Ok?” Falcon nodded, and flew away into the distance. Typhoon had to think. The next morning, Typhoon was up and ready, plan and all. Falcon came early in the morning, and her eyes were wide with curiosity. “So?” “I’ve got a plan. As hard as it sounds, of course, it involves us waiting for a while.” Falcon gave Typhoon a cross look. “Well, what is it?” Typhoon waited until later that day to let the plan go into action. “Ready?” Falcon whispered with nervousness. “What if it doesn’t work?” We’ll be fine, ''Typhoon thought, but he just gave her a shrug. A battle would happen soon. And soon, he would be free. Falcon flew off, and a few minutes later came back and gave everybody around Typhoon rocks, and she gave Typhoon a few. Typhoon was as anxious as Falcon, now that he thought of it. Very late at night, a battle commenced. There weren’t nearly as many people there as there were during the day, but there were still quite a few. “Tonight, my few friends,” Vermillion began. “We have two brand new contestants today…” Typhoon wasn’t listening. He was mostly focused on the two dragons below him. The SeaWing from earlier flashed a few exasperated words in Aquatic, and then it was time. Typhoon and the others watched the fight happen for a little, but then they began to throw their rocks in an attempt to hit one of the prisoners. They successfully hit one of them, after the SandWing threw one rock, and it hit a SeaWing Typhoon knew as Seaweed right in the head. Typhoon and the other SeaWing flinched, and the SandWing’s eyes widened, as if she never meant to hit him. Queen Scarlet looked down at the prisoner, who had fainted and was rapidly being torn apart by the other contender, and then to the group of people who had thrown the rocks, with an extremely angry face. “GUARDS!” She roared. “Get those prisoners,wow glitch mania and get Falcon. Tell her to come to me.” The guards came up to get all of the prisoners who had thrown rocks, and they did. They seemed to know exactly who had thrown them, but that wasn’t even the edge of the problem. The problem was that the prisoners were being taken somewhere, and Falcon was in trouble. 'CHAPTER 3|''' very glitchy. ill get chapter 3 done soon, and ps, it is going to bee intense. :) omg Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)